Why can't we live in Peace?
by Jes1985
Summary: Read and see


Why Can't we Live in Peace?

I don't own the Ronin Warriors. Only Lacy and Hunter are mine. This is my first fanfic so be nice to me. If you like this chapter then I will post the next one. This take place before Shadowland (1st eps)

"No! Leave me alone." Lacy ran down the steps of the temple she was in. A figure ran after her; she couldn't tell who it was besides the fact that it was a man in some kind of armor. The man held out a sword in his hand.

"No! Please, leave me alone! Please!" Lacy stopped running. When she reached the middle of the open field. She dropped to the ground to try and stay clear of her attacker and the sword just like Sage had taught her. When Lacy looked up at the man with the sword raised above his head prepared to bring it down on Lacy.

"No! Stop!" Lacy screamed as the sword plummeted down to her. Then…it happened…everything stopped where it was. Like someone just stop time for her to get away. Lacy was the only on left moving. Lacy looked into the face of the man and what she saw scared her.

Lacy was now wide-awake sitting up in her bed. She looked over at her alarm clock and saw the time change from four in the morning to five. Lacy dream had been keeping her up a lot lately. Always the same thing someone was chasing after either with a pair of swords or a bow and arrows. Lacy had given up months ago trying to look for what her dream ment in her dream book because it told her nothing about it. So Lacy rolled over and drifted into yet another uneasy sleep.

"Hey Rowen come on man we need to go." Sage yelled up to his friend then turning to Lacy he asked "Lacy where is your brother."

"I have no idea but hang on I'll get him. Rowen come on it is time to go come now Sage wants to leave."

Yelling from the top of the stairs "Tell Sage that I'll be down in a sec."

"Ya … He will be down in a sec he said." Lacy said turning around to get her bag. Sage turned and looked at Lacy, "So Lac are you coming with us or not this time?"

"Ya I wouldn't miss coming with you guys for the world. It is not like I really have anything to do on a Saturday. You did ask Ryo and the others if they are coming along too?" Lacy asked Sage finishing her chores and getting the half of their lunch that the three of them were bring.

"Ya I did and they all are coming. Ryo and Kento are bring Madison and Maylin with them." As Sage said that Lacy went back to fixing eight more sandwiches and getting two more soda cans out of the pantry. A few minutes later Rowen came down the stairs.

Throwing Rowen an orange she said, "Come on or there will not be anywhere to sit to watch the cherry blossoms."

Coming up to the park Lacy saw Cye "Hey Cye. Where is Kento and Ryo." Lacy said looking for the two of them.

"The two of them went off just a few minutes ago to get a spot for the viewing. But really Ryo drugged Kento with him caused he kept asking for food." Cye said leading the three of them to where they were going to sit.

"Well that's Kento for ya." Rowen said with a laugh.

Handing off the basket to Sage "Your one to talk Rowen."

Looking back to here brother Lacy yelped a Yipe! And ran passed Cye.

Apon reaching Ryo and Kento Lacy reached out and grabbed Ryo by the arm and spun herself around behind Ryo and said, "Don't let him get me."

"Lacccyy where's the food" Kento whined looking at Lacy.

"Sage has it."

"Lacy-chan what is for lunch?" asked Madison getting to the basket before Kento got to it.

"Oh come on Madison, I am hungry." Kento fussed.

"Hold on Kento." Madison smiled.

"Ryo! Do something about your sister before I do." Kento said looking at Ryo. "Hold on Kento. Madison come on you said that you were going to be on your best behavior today." Ryo said catching his sister in tight hold to allow Kento to get the basket and bring it over to Lacy.

"You believed that she would. Ryo, Man you were wrong. You should have remember that she dose that ever time we get together." Sage said sitting down on the one side of Rowen.

Sitting down next to Sage "Ya I know that I shouldn't believe every thing that she says but I also can't very well leave her at the house either." Ryo said pulling Madison down next to him.

"Well it is one thing that we will never understand." Rowen said shaking his head.

Slapping Kento's hand away from the basket "What dose that mean Rowen?" Lacy asked looking at her twin brother.

"Oh nothing besides the fact that Ryo, Kento and our parents always want the three of us to watch over you, Madison and Maylin." Rowen said looking at his sister knowing that she would never be able to get to him to kill him with Cye and Kento on either side of her.

"Why you little…" Lacy said reaching across to hit her brother just to be stopped by Kento and Cye pulling her back.

"Come on Lacy he didn't mean it. Let's eat." Cye said getting Lacy to sit back down.

"Yea but Rowen did you forget who is the older of the two you?" Maylin asked getting her sandwich from Lacy.

"No. I know that Lacy is older then me." Rowen said catching his sandwich that his sister through at him.

"Just remember that." Lacy said passing Ryo and Madison theirs.

"So Lacy tell us about the book that you are writing won't you?" Sage asked quickly so that Lacy would not get the idea to throw the can of soda at her brother.

"Sure why not." Lacy said slapping at Kento's hand once again.

"Where to start … I know…Kento give me that, Grabbing the extra sandwich from Kento. It is about a young girl named Kona, and her travels through a land called the ten planetary kingdoms of the old world under the order of, Kings and Queens, Princes and Princess, Knights and Dragons, and the battle of good v. s. evil." Lacy said eating the rest of her sandwich.

"Sounds like it is going to be a good story Lacy." Ryo said.

"Ya it will be if I can get past the stage of writing and then going to the computer and really type it out." Said Lacy looking up at the cheery blossoms.

"Are we going camping this summer?" Maylin questioned her brother and his friends.

"Maylin we still have two months of school left." Lacy said looking at her friend.

"I know but Grandfather called and wanted to know if me and Kento …I mean Kento and I were doing anything this summer." Maylin said looking at the rest of the group.

"I don't think if we are going to go camping that I will be able to go …see I have to go see my mum and sister. Mum called to make sure that I was going to come. She also said some thing about a well kept family secret that I have to fulfill it for the family." Said Cye helping Lacy put the blanket up.

"Now that is weird Dad called the other day and asked if the two of us would like to come to his place for the summer. Don't get me wrong or anything I would love to go see dad but it just seem different that dad would ask if we wanted to come and stay with him. Scene dad is always busy in his lab that he come for a visit once every month in the summer for a visit." Lacy said as they walked out of the park.

"Your right Lac that dose seam weird. Our dad even called and told us to come out when summer holiday starts to help him with his photo assignment. He even said that he wanted to tell Madison and me about our family history. When I know that dad hates to talk about the family." Ryo said as they walked in the door. "Really what about you Sage?" asked Lacy getting out her books.

"Yea my Grandfather called me to he wants me to take part in a fighting tournament at his dojo and he wants to tell me about the family history." Said Sage sitting down next to Lacy and Ryo to help them with their math.

"Well I guess then the phone call from our families say it all right." Lacy asked returning to fighting with Sage over her math.

"No Sage it is right look." Lacy said handing Sage the calculator.

"Lacy come on you know that is not the right answer … Rowen will yea tell your sister she has the wrong answer." Sage said turning to his friend.

"Lac let me see … well Sage she has you beat that is the right answer." Rowen said taking one more look at the problem.

"Told ya that it was not wrong Sage." Lacy said with a smile.

"No leave me alone." Yelled Lacy to try to keep her attacker away from her. "Don't worry Lacy I won't hurt you. I am here to help you remember the good." Said a robed figure. "What do you mean … remember the good what do you mean." Lacy asked the robed figure has the figure helped her up. "I'll tell you but not here … there are two many ears here." The figure said walking with Lacy into the woods. "Where are we going, and what is your name. Yikes and what no who is that." Lacy said jumping at the site of a large black tiger. "We are going somewhere where it is safe to talk… I can tell you who I am. I am your true self and that is your guardian Hunter." The figure said opening a door to a small temple. "What do you mean you are my true self and how is that tiger mine." Lacy said flowing the figure in with Hunter flowing close behind Lacy. Turning a round to Lacy she removed the robe revealing a medieval type dress with a gem studded belt that had six different color gems on it. "See Lacy I am your past self that was reawaken to warn you about an evil that is going to come to your world amd yes Hunter is your from long ago." "This is very weird… it is like looking in to a mirror. But how do I know that you are for real and this is not some dream that I have been just to block the nightmares away?" Lacy asked looking in to eyes of the girl. "Lacy… this is not a dream this is for real… I guess we will have to show you." Hunter said looking up at Lacy.

"Ok! Now I know that I am dreaming! The cat talked." Lacy yelled jumping up on a chair. "No Lacy you are not dreaming Hunter can really talk…you could say that he is a special bred of cat but he knows how to reawaken lost memories." The girl said petting the tiger. "Yes thank-you Priencess. Now where to start…I guess we should start from the beginning. You might as well make your self-comfortable it is kind of a long story." Hunter said lying down. "You mean that I was a Priencess in a former life!" Lacy asked. "Yes Lacy you were. Now to start the story. Along time ago in a far away kingdom the King Christopher and Queen Leeanna gave birth to a set of twins one was a girl you and the other was a boy. Then soon after the King and Queen gave birth to their last and final child which was a girl then within a year you lost both your mom and dad.

_Since you and your sister were still too young to the throne your mother's younger brother Pathos took over as King. Now your Uncle hated you from the day you were born because you had been born during a time that the people of Saturn called, Silver Moon year. He knew that you and your brother being twins had your mom and her twin brother's powers of Life, dream, sleep, and healing. Not like your two sisters who have powers in death and healing. So after you and your brother were born your uncle sent someone that was working for him. To go and get your brother and take him away knowing that without your brother you would never be able to help the world like the story that were pasted down through the kingdom say that you would do. So on your fifth birthday he knew that you would start learning how to control your powers and he did not want that. Sine mom had two brothers your uncle Mythos for your birthday gave you me. Then later that night Pathos grabbed you out of your bed dragged you down the stairs and across the drawbridge and said "If you ever come back you witch, I will have you killed." After he said that something forced you to run to the shrine of your parents and cry to them. You told them everything that had happened to you._

That is where Kaosu found you and told you of your future." Hunter finished winded from such a long story. "Hunter what do you mean my future? Who is my brother? What is my power? Why was I chosen out of so many people? Where did the girl go?" Lacy asked her tiger. "Lacy I can answer only some of the questions. For your future is something that Kaosu will tell you when the time is right. Your brother is someone close to you now, someone in your family. Your power is the same as your mother's you have the power over World Life which is the same as your brother's Life, Sleep, Dream, and you have the power to heal people. You were chosen by an armor that was given to you when you were five in a half. It sought you out because of your pure heart and the special bond you have to the chosen ones and your strong connection to dreams. As for the girl as you started remembering your past life she started to rejoin with your sprit and your soul." Hunter said lying next to Lacy. By this time Lacy had gotten use to Hunter being there and felt that it was safe to pet him. A rush clam came over Hunter when she petted him she felt so safe with her tiger right there next to her she fell a sleep saying to her tiger "I knew that you would never leave me alone for long. Hunter stay by me" she said drifting off to sleep once again.

"Lacy, Lacy wake up." Rowen said gently shaking his sister to wake up from her late afternoon, fall over types of nap that she has. Coming a round from her brother shaking her she said sleepily "What Rowen?" Looking at his sister "It is almost time for dinner." Rowen said helping his sister out of her bed. Yawning "That's nice Rowen. I'll be down in a bit." Lacy said rubbing her eyes. "That is not the reason that I came to get you up. There is a UPS man here and he has two packages for you. When I tried to sign for it the said he was told that you had to sign for it." Rowen said flowing his sister down the hall. "Really. Did he say what it is or who it is from?" Lacy asked walking down the stairs to the door. "Yea he said it was from our Great- Great- Aunts Makana and Lacey." Rowen said standing behind Lacy. Looking at her brother puzzled "I thought they were dead." Lacy said opening the door. "Hello miss is your name Miss. Lacy M. Hashiba?" the man asked handing Lacy the clipboard and showing her where to sign. "Yes that is me. May I ask what is in the pet carry- all?" Lacy asked pointing to the cage as she handed the clipboard back to the man. "Ah… yea it says that in it is a rare black and grey tiger." He said handing Lacy the smaller package. Looking at Rowen "Hang on. Kento, Sage, Ryo will yea guys come here." Rowen called in to the house after his friends. "What is Ro?" Ryo and the others said coming to the door. "Ryo-kun, Sage-kun, Kento-kun can you help us get this cage in to the living room?" Lacy asked sweetly with the cutest smile at her brothers' friends. "Oh man what is in this bricks?" Kento asked helping the others get the cage in to the room. "So Lacy what do you have there sweetheart." Mother asked coming in the door seconds later. Taking the letter that was attached to the cage "It from Great- Great Aunts Makana and Lacey." Lacy said opening the letter.

_**Dear our darling niece Lacy,**_

_**How are you doing? We are in Southern India and caught this gift for you after talking to your dad. He told us that he thought your sprit animal that guides you on your travels was or is a Tiger. So we were out in the middle of the jungle and found this for you. To our surprise on how we thought Tigers acted this one just walked on up to us and sat their and let us catch it. After we got it back to camp we thought of you, and decided to send this rare black and gray tiger to you. Also included in the envelope is the name of the tiger Hunter, the right papers that would allow you to keep such a rare and myerstious animal, his eating habits, and the meaning behind his name.**_

_**Lacy, please assure your mother that this tiger is a playful thing. We should it one picture of you once and it just sat there staring at the picture until we packed it up. In the smaller box you will find One harness, one lead, and two small India dolls (one for you and one for Rowen.) for your collection. Please give our best to your brother, mother, and your father.**_

_**Let your mind take you where you want to go because no one on earth can hold you from reaching your dreams.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Makana, and Lacey**_

_**P.S. Carmen, we assure you that Hunter is trained, house broken, and loves children.**_

_**PSS Happy Late Birthday Rowen and Lacy. We will try to send the next gift on time.**_

Finishing the letter "Well that's Makana and Lacey for ya they are always sending something to someone in the family." Mom said returning to the kitchen to finish making supper. Reaching down to unlock the cage Lacy said "I wonder what they ment by Hunter stared at my picture." As she unlatched the door and opened it she looked in and said "What a cute tiger…Come on I won't hurt you…Come on." Lacy gestured to the tiger to come out of its cage. Coming out of the cage Hunter looked around at his surroundings and at all of the new face. When he came to Lacy face he immediately went right to her and layed down his face in her lap. "I guess he knows who his owner is right Lac." Rowen said smiling at his sister. "Umm…ya you could say that Rowen." Lacy said petting her tiger. "Lacy don't you think you might want to get it something to eat?" Lacy's mother called from the kitchen. "Yes." Lacy said pulling out the list that said EATING HABITS FOR TIGER reading it carefully she gently moved the tigers head off of her lap to go and fix it something to eat. "Kento its not done yet…go…go." Carmen said pushing Kento out of the kitchen. Coming back in to the living room/dinning room Lacy set down a plate of warm left over meat in front of Hunter "There you go Hunter." Lacy said sitting down a few feet away.

"That was good Mrs. Hashiba." Kento said with a smile. "I am glad that you liked it Kento. Tell me something are you boys planning on staying the night?" Carmen asked her children's friends. "Yes mame." Ryo said helping Rowen and Lacy clear the dishes off the table. "Jest checking. Rowen, Lacy. I have to go to America for a month or more. I'll leave money for all that you need and money with Garry to pay the house, phone, cable, water, air, and light payments for me. I should be back no later then June 2nd. I talk to your father and he said he would come and get you guys June 6th." Carmen told her kids. "Ok mom we know that it is your job and every thing so we wont make you stay." Rowen and Lacy said finishing each other's words. See Rowen and Lacy's mother is an international writer witch means she travels to different places around the world and reports on how Japanese people are being treated in the country. Their father is scientist. He some times locks himself in his lab for weeks on end to come up and test his experiments. Lacy and Rowen's parents split up after the kids 12th birthday. They decided that it was for the best of Lacy and Rowen if there was at least one parent home at all times. Even though their mom travels she is still home most of the time for her kids. "I think that I am going to bed now." Lacy said finishing putting the last of dishes a way. "Ok sweetheart. What are you going to do about Hunter?" Carmen asked her daughter on the up stairs. "He can stay in my room. Hunter come boy…Come on." Lacy called down the stairs to her tiger. Hunter came to the bottom of the stair and then flowed Lacy and her friends on up to the bedroom. "Gezz Lacy Hunter is almost as big as you are." Madison said entering Lacy's room. "Ya I saw that to…it is kind of weird though I fell like I know the tiger." Lacy said reaching to her side to pet Hunter.

_Lacy awoke again back in the temple by this time it was dark too dark to see any thing. Felling for Hunter Lacy came across a small candle and a set of matches she decide that if she was going to sit in here the least she could do to see was light the candle. After Lacy lite the candle she heard the handle to the temple open. As she turned around she came face to face with an odd old man who was wareing an outfit that looked like one a monk would ware, a large brim hat and was carrying a really noise staff like the ones she saw in story books. The man spook to Lacy "I am glad to see that you are awake now miss. I trust that Hunter was kind to you. You did find the right girl right Hunter." Kaosu asked Lacy and Hunter. "Yes Kaosu I did find my master and she is just like I said she would be Blue raven hair, deep dark blue eyes the kind that belongs to a Ronin Warrior and a scout of dreams." Hunter said looking at Lacy. _

_By this time Lacy was really lost in what was going on. "I guess I should explain myself princess." Kaosu said look at Lacy. "Yes please explain your self kind sir." Lacy said. "Very well then. My name is Kaosu I am the 1st guardian of the earth, her people, and the Ronin armors. When you were five princesses I found you crying out at your parents gravesite and after I had you clamed down and I listened to your story. I told you that you were chosen as the next guardian of the ronin armors. I also told you about five young boys that had exquerried these armors and the names and virtues of each of the armors forgive me but do you remember the names of the armors and virtues?" Kaosu asked Lacy. "I might… there was Wildfire/ Rekka and its virtue was Virtue/Jin, Strata/ Tenku and its virtue was Life/Inochi like mine, then Halo/Korin with the virtue of Wisdom/Chie but the other two I can't seam to remember at all." Lacy said. "That is ok Lacy. The last two armors are Torrent/Suiko with the virtue of Trust/Shin, and Hardrock/Kongo with the virtue of Justice/Gi. Do you remember how to tell if a young boy is a ronin warrior?" Kaosu asked Lacy pulling out a small box. _

"_Blue eyes, their virtue that shows through, and the way they stand." Lacy said looking at Kaosu. "Almost. The boys who you found had special energy that the others did not. The five boys that you found so long ago were close to more that the friends you had. So you called them your brothers and when the era that you were born in ended the Queen granted you and your brother's a safe and happy rebirth that you would be together forever. If the evil that entered in the world when you were so young so long ago ever made its was back in to the mortal world you would be able to call the Ronin Warriors back to arms. The only problem is the boys who were chosen to protect this world have all settled in to their mortal life's and the families that they were born in to never trained them. So that is where you come in at first I did not want to awaken this power with in you because it had such negative effects on you but I have no choice. You are the only other person beside myself who knows the Ronin's attacks and can retrain them in the powers. Please forgive me Priencess Lacy." Kaosu asked bowing in from of Lacy. "Get up please. I do forgive you I know that you did this for earth but tell me who are the Ronin Warriors that I am looking for?" Lacy asked._

Just as Kaosu was going to tell her she was awakened by Ryo. He quietly told her to follow his down to the basement. Throwing on a robe to follow Ryo down to the basement where Rowen and the others were. "What was so important that you five wake me up at two in the morning for." Lacy asked half awake half not. "We all had different dreams where a odd old man came to us and told us the evil is coming please save the world and then an armor appeared in front of us then disappeared again." Cye said handing Lacy a pen to write it down. "Now let me get this strait you all had the same dream where an armor show it self to you and disappeared. Did the man or you call the armor anything?" Lacy asked writing everything down. "Yea at least I did. I called it Rekka." Ryo said looking at what Lacy was writing down. "That is different the man called mine Suiko." Cye said looking over at Lacy too. "That happen to me too but he called mine Kongo." Kento said putting Cye into a headlock. "I called mine Tenku." Rowen said to Lacy as he tried to help Cye out of the headlock. "I called mine Korin." Sage said getting down to help Rowen and Cye. Looking at all of the information the guys gave her Lacy started making a table like the one mother had shown her how to make when she was little.

RekkaTenkuKorinSuikoKongo 

Lacy thought long and hard about what Kaosu had told her and what she remembered about the armors that the guys talked about and then wrote down.

RekkaTenku Korin Suiko Kongo

JinInochi Chie Shin Gi

Then she asked, "Did any of you see what color the armor was?" Lacy asked looking up from the table. "Come to think of it the color of armor looked red." Ryo said joining in on ganging up on Kento. "Green." Sage said ducking from getting close to Kento's arm. "Orange. Got you." Kento said getting a hold of Cye. "Light-blue and get off of me." Cye said pushing Kento and Rowen out of the way. "Dark-blue and hey let go of me." Rowen said trying to free himself from Kento. "Ok let's see here." Lacy said after she wrote down the colors.

RekkaTenku Korin Suiko Kongo

JinInochi Chie Shin Gi

RedD. Blue Green L. Blue Orange

Thinking real hard about how the colors and the names of the armors are tied as one. Getting up and going over to the bookshelf to find a book named The meanings behind the colors and how they are related in nature, and the other was World Translations for words hardly used in Japanese. Apon returning to her chair she started looking through the first book for the colors. First Lacy came to the two colors of blue. Light Blue in nature is said to be the color of the seas, and the sky just after dawn. Dark Blue in nature is said to be the sky. Then she came across the colors green and orange. Green in nature is said to be the spirit of every living thing on the planet. Orange in nature is said to be the energy that flows through the earth. Finally she came to red. Red in nature is said to be the color of the fires in the world. Then she grabbed the world translation book to look up the words. "Ok lets see here

Kongo…meaning is Hardrock/The living Earth. Korin…meaning is Halo/Light. Rekka…meaning is Wildfire/Fire. Suiko…meaning is Torrent/The Living Waters. Tenku…meaning is Space/Sky. Writing down what she had gathered.

Rekka Tenku Korin Suiko Kongo

Jin Inochi Chie Shin Gi

Red D. Blue Green L. BlueOrange

Wildfire-Virtue- Red- Fire/ Inferno

Strata- Inochi- Dark Blue- Sky/Winds

Halo- Chie- Green- Light/Nature

Torrent- Shin- Light Blue-Seas/Living Waters

Hardrock- Gi- Orange- Rock/ Living Earth

Falling a sleep once again Lacy found her self safe and sound back it side the temples door listening to the sound of something outside the doors. Lacy didn't think anything of it she decides to go and see just what was at the door. Jumping in front of Lacy showing her his teeth "Lacy what-ever you do don't open that door. If you do there will be no stopping the evil from taking over the mortal world." Hunter said pushing Lacy away from the door. "I don't get it Hunter. I didn't even know that I was doing that." Lacy said going to the bookshelf to look over the books that Kaosu had. "Hey Hunter what is this book about." Lacy said pulling the book down from the shelf and bring it down to Hunter. "I see that you have found the book of the history armors." Kaosu said coming in from the backroom. Looking through the book "Is that what this book is." Lacy said picking the book up and coming to sit next to Kaosu. "Yes it is you are really showing an instrest in your past." Kaosu said pointing out little things here and there in the book.

"Yea I figured if I am who you and Hunter say I am I should start remembering things about my past and just who the boys known as the Ronin Warriors are." Lacy said turning pages only to be stopped by one picture "Who are they I fell like I should know the boy in the picture?" Lacy asked pointing at the picture of two people a boy and girl. "Lacy I have to tell you that your heart knows who the Ronin Warriors are. The boy in the picture is your twin brother or Strata." Kaosu said closing the book and returning it to the shelf. "My heart knows who they are. Could they be…no they couldn't be…or are they. Tell me Kaosu is what my heart telling me right or is there something that you are not telling me?" Lacy asked looking in to Kaosu's eyes. "I am sorry Priencess. I have told you too much." Kaosu said putting a towel over Lacy's nose and mouth. Catching the Priencess in his arms he lad her and a small package with the conteces being a small box and book he layed the book in the small girl's arms and placed her on Hunter's back. He then told Hunter "Go now. Be quick keep the Priencess safe from the evil that is here. Now go!" Kaosu said opening the back door.


End file.
